The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for assisting in the movement of bed-ridden patients, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for pressurizing and depressurizing at least one bladder disposed below a patient to elevate at least a portion of the patient to preferably assist in turning the patient for such actions as changing the diaper of an Alzheimer or other appropriate patient and/or moving a patient to reduce a likelihood of bed sores developing.